Les anciens et les fanboys
by Ilunae
Summary: En venant à cette convention sur les héros, Izuku ne s'était pas du tout attendu à tomber sur le héro numéro deux, Hawks.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic sur les anciens.

* * *

En venant à cette convention sur les héros, Izuku ne s'était pas du tout attendu à tomber sur le héro numéro deux, Hawks. Ce fut une surprise encore plus grande quand ce dernier vint le voir pour lui parler.

"Bonjour ! Tu es un élève de Yuei, pas vrai ?"

Izuku regretta tout de suite de ne pas avoir pris son cahier de notes avec lui. Il avait déjà des informations sur Hawks mais, ce n'était pas suffisant. Avec un peu de chance le héro aurait accepté de répondre à quelques questions au sujet de son alter.

Il ferait plus attention la prochaine fois. Il s'assurerait de toujours avoir un cahier sur lui au cas où.

"Oui, je suis Midoriya Izuku ! Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer !"

"Moi de même ! J'ai vu ton match contre le fils d'Endeavor-san pendant le festival du sport !"

Izuku se souvenait bien de ce match. Il avait perdu face à Todoroki mais, il avait pu lui dire le plus important. Que son pouvoir était le sien et, pas celui de son père.

Cela lui rappelait à quel point son ami avait évolué depuis ce match. Il contrôlait beaucoup mieux son alter et, il devenait de plus en plus fort. Izuku était fier de lui.

Lui aussi était devenu plus fort depuis ce match. Il avait cependant encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour arriver à contrôler One for all.

"On est devenus bon amis depuis !"

Izuku continua de discuter comme cela avec le héro. Hawks avait l'air d'être très intéressé par Todoroki. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur lui.

"Pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout cela sur Todoroki-kun ?" se décida il à demander.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les anciens utilisateurs de One for all décidèrent de prendre la parole.

"T'es bien naïf, Deku !"

"Ouais, la réponse paraît évidente !"

Izuku eu une forte envie de se prendre la tête entre ses à qu'ils recommençaient. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix pour au moins une journée. Il fallait croire que c'était trop demandé.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir à quoi ils étaient en train de penser.

"Oui ! C'est parce qu'il veut devenir son futur beau-père !"

Izuku ignora le commentaire pour écouter ce que lui disait Hawks.

"C'est parce que je suis un grand fan d'Endeavor-san !"

"Voilà, c'est bien ce qu'on disait !"

"Ouais, il est à fond sur Endeavor !"

"En même temps ça peut se comprendre !"

"Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu !"

"Oui, c'est le roi du bara !"

"Lui aussi a de sacrés boobs !"

Izuku continua de les ignorer. Avec un peu de chance, ils finiraient par se taire. Il n'y croyait pas trop mais, c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux. S'il leur disait juste de se taire, ils allaient devenir encore pires.

"Je vous ai vus travailler ensemble ! Vous formez une bonne équipe !"

"C'est pas faux !"

"Et je suis sûr qu'il suce Endeavor à chaque fin de mission !"

Izuku eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Il n'y avait donc rien qui pouvait les faire taire. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de s'imaginer cela. C'était trop tard, il avait déjà l'image dans la tête.

"Tu devrais lui poser des questions sur sa technique, d'ailleurs !"

"Ouais, cela pourrait t'être utile pour plus tard !"

"Quand tu seras avec ton Kacchan !"

"Ouais, enfin pour ça faudrait que tu te bouges un peu le cul aussi !"

"C'est vrai ça !"

"C'est bien beau de baver en pensant à ses boobs et à sa queue mais, tu peux pas rester comme ça éternellement !"

"Oui, faut que tu te bouges sinon, il va finir par te passer sous le nez !"

"Remarque vu son caractère, c'est pas sûr !"

"En tout cas, faut que tu te bouges, gamin !"

Izuku avait bien compris cela. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de le lui dire. C'était cependant difficile de faire quelque chose avec tout ce bazar dans sa tête. De plus, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Il était en train de discuter avec Hawks, le héro numéro deux. Il n'allait pas se ridiculiser devant lui.

"En tout cas ils doivent bien s'amuser tous les deux !"

"C'est lequel le bottom ?"

"Bah Hawks, non ?"

"Ou, alors c'est Endeavor !"

"Ils échangent les rôles peut-être !"

"Vous pensez qu'il appelle Endeavor 'Papa' quand ils sont au pieu ?"

"Oh oui !"

"Vas-y, Deku ! Pose-lui la question !"

"Ouais ! On veut savoir, nous !"

Comme si Izuku pouvait poser une question pareille. Cela ne le regardait pas. Puis, il n'avait aucune envie de passer pour un pervers. Au prix de très gros efforts, Izuku réussit à discuter avec le héro sans laisser rien paraître.

Pour cette fois, il avait fait fort. Parce que cela avait été l'enfer dans sa tête.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
